To Paint The Sky
by Elensar
Summary: After being pushed aside by his father's kingly duties, Thranduil and a young Legolas Experience a tender moment with one another. A one chapter fic.


**A/N:**

This is the first time I have ventured into LOTR fan fiction, besides for a few poems, so please forgive some minor plot errors. I would also like to add that I refer to Legolas' home land as Mirkwood although I am pretty sure it could be called Greenwood, but don't quote me on that!

**Spelling and Grammar Note:**

Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. The errors you may, and probably will find are my fault and my fault alone. If you see any errors please don't hesitate to notify me. Because it would help a lot, my grammar is **terrible**!

**Reviews:**

All I ask is that you be Courteous. Constrictive criticism is welcomed, appreciated, and asked for. However when your reviews/comments become rude, and are not contributing to helping the overall quality of the story, they will be discarded and not looked at again. This is a short one chapter story...enjoy.

**To Paint the Sky**

Legolas prince of Mirkwood sat on the floor at the foot of his bed, blond locks reflecting the fading sunlight that was setting behind the broad green canopies that made up the vast forest of Mirkwood. Day may have been turning into night outside of the palace walls, but inside on the floor in front of Legolas an intense battle raged onward. Small wooden soldiers were in an array around the young prince's floor creating a fearsome battle between orcs and elves. The elves seemed to be gaining victory under the command of their fearless Captain; Legolas Greenleaf.

The elves were driving the orcs into a retreat, and the victory seemed definite. Suddenly giant foot came down from the sky above, smashing orcs and, even a few elves.

"Minuialwen I was playing, and you just killed-"

"I'm sorry young one, but dinner is almost ready. I think that your father may be joining you tonight." Legolas' face lit up like a thousand candles, and brought a smile to Minuialwen face.

She knew how much seeing his father meant to Legolas. Thranduil had been so busy as of late, with the spiders increasing boldness as they made their way closer to the home of the elves. The woods had not so long ago been a beautiful place and safe as well. Now to leave the safety of the wood elves domain was very foolish, it was a shame Legolas and so many of the younger elves would never get to see the wood in its full glory. The Darkness was spreading, and the wood was quickly yielding to the new evil.

She once again returned her attention to Legolas who was in the process of changing into a new tunic.

"Legolas, pick up your toys before you go, someone could trip and fall-"Legolas let out a small groan. His room was quite a mess: toys in every direction scattered on the floor as far as the eye could see, parchment and ink stains covered the writing desk that sat in the corner of the large chamber. It was quite a daunting task.

Yes, it would do well for the boy to spend some time with his father again. They had not spent much time together since the death of Legolas' mother nearly a year ago. Legolas was coping as well as could be expected for a child of his age, there were still times that and yearn for the arms, and wisdom of his Nana.

Thranduil loved Legolas more than anything, but he found it difficult to express his feelings for his little boy. Thranduil was not a big in practicing open displays of affection, something which had flown so freely between Legolas and his mother. Legolas never doubted that he was loved by his father, but lately Legolas had began to crave affection, or even just a little bit of his father's time. He knew that his father being the king had duties that must be for filled for the kingdom and Legolas readily accepted this. Thranduil did his best to spread his time evenly between his son and his kingly duties, but it seemed as if Legolas was being overshadowed by Thranduil's obligation to Mirkwood and her people.

Minuialwen made her way down the winding corridor that connected the many rooms of the palace. She had left Legolas in his room to clean up for dinner, and to hopefully pick up his chambers a bit. She silently prayed that Thranduil would actually show up this night. For there has been many a time when Thranduil had promised something to Legolas and fell through, she hoped this would not be one of these time's.

Thranduil sat at his desk in his study, his face was set in a frown and he had a look of increasing worry. News had been just been brought to him of the death of a patrol party that had been stationed on Mirkwood's Southern border. He did not look forward to the task that lay ahead, he would soon have to inform that family members of their love ones death. Of all the duties that came with being king, these tasks were the ones he hated the most.

Thranduil turned and looked out his window that was set behind his desk. The sun was already making its way behind the tree tops, and the darkness of night had begun to blanket the land. He had not even realized how much time had passed. On his desk still sat a mountain of paper work that seemed to get larger even after he thought he must have made a small dent in it by now. Thranduil had just begun to light a candle to illuminate his study, when he heard a quiet tap on the door to his study.

"Come in" Thranduil spoke wearily, these long days had begun to take their toll on him.

"M'lord, Minuialwen is here to see you, shall I send her in?"

"Yes, Airion. _Hannon le_. (thank you)

"_Suilaid_ (Greetings) Minuialwen, _Man anírach cerin an le"_ (What can I do for you?)

"Good evening m'lord, your son is waiting for you, will you you not be joining him this night?" Minuialwen spoke softy with no intent to upset the king.

Oh Valar, not again. This would be the third time in two weeks that he had promised to spend time with Legolas, and forgotten. It was not that he didn't want to share quality time with his young son, but he had been so stressed as of late with Mirkwood falling further into Shadow, and the seemingly endless piles of tedious paper work that needed to be completed. He did not want to have to cancel the precious few hours of his time that he did spend with his son each day, but the increasing pile of paper work stacked beside him could not wait much longer, already his advisors' were become inpatient.

" Please inform Legolas that I will not be able to spend dinner with him tonight, I have pressing matters that can not be held off." Thranduil gestured to the stack of parchment next to him.

"Yes m'lord" Minuialwen turned to leave, but then turned back. She had to say something, she had to let him know how much his neglect was hurting his only child.

"Your majesty, will you allow me to speak plainly?"

"You have longed served this house, and I hold your opinion in the highest regard, speak freely" Thranduil didn't have time for all the talk, if he did not soon resume back to his work, he knew that he would be up into the early hours of the morning.

"Forgive me, but it has become all too apparent to me, and others, how little time you spend with your son my lord. I by no means intend to question your judgment, but the gap between the two of you grows by the day. If you do not spend more time with him you may start to lose any hope of rekindling the close relationship you once had in the past."

She looked up meting Thranduils blue eyes expecting to be meant with anger and betrayal, but she was very surprised to find sadness, and hurt in their depths.

"forgive me m'lord it was not my place" with that, she left the kings study and began the long walk to the dinning hall, to try to explain to Legolas the absences of his father, which she seemed to be doing all to much of lately.

Late again, no surprise there really. In fact he didn't half expect his father to come at all. He wanted to see his father like any child would, but Thranduil promised so much and lately he had come through so little. He watched the soup in front of him, the steam rising up and then slowly fading away into the abyss, he didn't particularly favor soup of any kind, and had only begun to nibble on his bread, when Minuialwen came in. A large forced smile plastered on her face, already told him what he needed to know, his Ada would not be joining him tonight.

" I'm sorry young one-"

"I know Minuialwen, I know." Legolas took one last look at the food on his plate, and got up and left the table, heading down the corridor that led to his chamber.

Minuialwen looked at the table that was set for two, a bowl soup steaming at each place setting, Legolas' barely touched food, and an empty chair at the far end that should have been occupied. There was a time not so long ago when that same the same room that she was standing in now, deserted and filled with sadness, was filled with joy and laughter. It seemed as if it left the place with the Fayilean, and she had taken a part of Thranduil with her, Minuialwen, had long ago learned to forgive what was left of him.

Many hours had passed and dinner time had come and gone, when Thranduil put his signature on the last parchment that would dispatch another patrol party to fill the void on Mirkwood's southern border. Through out the long hours of the night Thranuil could not so easily dismiss the thoughts of his son that loomed in his mind.

The stars were twinkling like a thousand candles in the dark sky above, and the moon casted a soft light upon the land. It was truly a beautiful sight, even in all his years Thranduil could not remember a night sky as clear and majestic as the one that was blanketed over him. He knew it was late and that Minuialwen would disapprove, but Thranduil could think of no one other that he would rather share this night with.

Thranduil tried to be very quiet as the door creaked open to Legolas' room. It seemed so long since he had last been here, probably more than a few weeks Thranduil quietly chide himself. Legolas lay on his four poster bed, which seemed all too large for his small body, He was curled up into a ball in the very center of the bed, reminding Thranduil of the little being he had beheld when Legolas was first born. With his big blue eyes and tuffs of golden hair. Thranduil remembered looking into those eyes with disbelief and undying love.

Very gently Thranduil pulled Legolas pale hair back from his face, he watched his little boy sleep something he had not done since wife had died.

"Ada?" said Legolas in a sleepy voice.

"Yes my little Greenleaf, it is I. Come I have something I wish to show you." Thranduil said casting a smile down upon Legolas.

"What is it Adar?" Why would his father come to him so late, and with no warning, had he done something to upset him?

"Come with me, its outside." Said Thranduil as he led Legolas out to his balcony.

"Look at the stars my son, aren't they beautiful?" They stayed there just like that gazing at the stars in all there wonder.

"Ada, I like this." Legolas spoke softly never taking his eyes off the heavens above.

"What do you like?"

"Being with you, like this." It was a simple answer, one that caught Thranduil off guard, and brought tears to his eyes. Something that rarely happened to the king who was seemingly made of stone.

"I like it too my little leaf, I like it too." Through out all of eternity, when Legolas and Thranduil fought, when Legolas left for the war of the ring, and Thranduil thought he would never see his son again, he held onto this memory, cherished it and never let it go. A small peace of joy that would hold back a world the darkness.

**The End…**

**Please review!**


End file.
